Monstruos contra alienígenas: Hasta los monstruos tienen miedo
by Eliburton-97
Summary: La venganza de alguien con un pasado oscuro amenaza peligrosamente el Área 51. ¿Podrán los montruos acabar con ella y evitar así un final fatal?
1. Prólogo

**He de decir que los personajes de "Monstruos contra Alienígenas" que salen en este fic son propiedad de Dreamworks, salvo algún personaje nuevo. Otra cosa, yo soy de España, así que si nombro a un General Provoker, no se asusten, es la manera de cómo llamamos en España a Monger.**

**Una servidora recién llegada a Fanfiction presenta:**

**Monstruos contra Alienígenas: Hasta los monstruos tienen miedo.**

* * *

**Prólogo**

Un año después de que los monstruos salvasen la Tierra de una invasión alienígena, en una cárcel de máxima seguridad de Chicago, uno de los guardias abre una celda aislada que estaba a oscuras.

-¿Dennis Simmons?- preguntó el guardia.

-El mismo.- respondió una voz proveniente de la oscuridad.

-Has cumplido con tu condena. Eres libre.

-¡Por fin! Esto ya se hacía eterno.

Entonces una figura se acercó desde el fondo de la oscuridad hasta la puerta de la celda. Era quien respondía al nombre de Dennis Simmons: un hombre alto, no muy delgado, entrado ya en años, que tenía el pelo largo y canoso, con restos de lo que antaño debió ser un cabello castaño. Tenía una barba de varias semanas, también blanquecina a causa de los años. Su ojo izquierdo era una lucecita roja y tenía tres cicatrices muy marcadas que lo atravesaban; el otro era negro como un pozo oscuro y profundo, y su rostro lucía una cicatriz que iba desde la mejilla derecha hasta la barbilla, atravesando su barba y cortándole los labios. Tenía la chaqueta del uniforme de preso desabrochada y las mangas subidas, mostrando una mano izquierda robótica hasta el codo; el otro brazo estaba sano. Tenía las manos en los bolsillos y una sonrisa siniestra se dibujaba en sus labios cortados. El guardia que le abrió la puerta le dio unas gafas de sol cuando salió de la prisión, ya que hacía un sol fuerte. "Por fin"- pensó Dennis- "llevo cuarenta años metido aquí dentro, tiempo suficiente para planear mi venganza sobre aquellos que me dejaron esta marca y me metieron en esta prisión de mala muerte. General Provoker, prepara tu tumba, porque ha llegado tu hora".


	2. I: La apuesta

**I: La apuesta.**

Mientras, en el área 51, los monstruos estaban sufriendo un estado de aburrimiento extremo… bueno, menos B.O.B. quien se dedicaba a jugar con su pelotita roja (por lo visto, ser una gelatina azul sin cerebro tiene sus ventajas)

-¿Sabéis qué?- preguntó Susan, que estaba tumbada boca arriba en un enorme sofá hecho a su medida- No quiero exagerar, pero estoy deseando que a algún alienígena se le ocurra la idea de destruir la Tierra con tal de hacer algo que no sea aburrirme.

-Ya somos dos- respondió el Eslabón Perdido.

-Tres- siguió el Doctor Cucaracha.

Maripoaurio solamente soltó un gruñido.

-El grandullón se apunta al club del aburrimiento- tradujo Eslabón, quien resopló antes de añadir, mientras enarcaba una ceja- oye, doc, ¿no nos dijiste una vez que sabías hacer torres de cartas?

-Ajá- respondió el doctor- en la facultad nos dedicábamos a hacer torres de cartas cuando no teníamos nada que hacer. ¿Por qué?

-No, por nada, solo era para hacer una apuesta. Ya sabes, para matar el aburrimiento.

-Bueno…si es para pasar el rato… ¿qué apostamos?

-No sé… un billete de cinco a que no haces una torre de cartas estable.

-¡Ja, no sabes con quién estás hablando! Trae las cartas, que vas a tragarte tus palabras.

-¡Allá van!- exclamó Eslabón, mientras lanzaba el paquete de las cartas al doctor.

**Media hora más tarde…**

-¡Sólo dos cartas más! – rezaba el científico para sus adentros. Se había quitado la bata blanca y se había subido hasta el codo las mangas de su jersey negro a causa del calor provocado por la tensión- esos cinco pavos ya son míos.

De repente entró el general Provoker en su jet-pack de repente, haciendo que el doctor colocase mal las cartas y se derribase toda la torre que tanto tiempo le había costado hacer. Intentando guardar la compostura, se bajó las mangas del jersey, se puso su bata y declaró:

-Disculpadme un momento. Necesito algo de intimidad.

Se dio la vuelta y se marchó.

-Tres, dos, uno…- susurró Eslabón, mientras contaba con los dedos y sonreía de forma pícara.

Entonces se oyó un grito de rabia fortísimo, proveniente de la dirección en la que se había marchado el doctor. Este volvió con una rabia tan grande, que nadie en su sano juicio se atrevería a meterse con él. Se metió la mano en el bolsillo de su pantalón y sacó un billete de $5.

-¡Toma tu estúpido dinero, maldito anfibio!- exclamó mientras estampaba el billete en la mano de Eslabón.

-¡Gracias! Pero no hace falta que te enfades, doctor, tan solo pasábamos el rato. ¡Y luego soy yo el que no sabe perder!

-¡Ni una sola palabra sobre esto!

-Vale, vale, tampoco hace falta que te pongas así. Bueno, al asunto, ¿qué hay, Provoker?

-¡Tenemos un problema muy gordo! Me han informado de una serie de temblores cerca de… y aquí viene la pregunta del millón: ¿cerca de dónde?

-Modesto- respondieron al unísono los monstruos.

-Exacto. Y he de añadir que los terremotos no son normales en esa zona. Así que investigad la zona ipso facto y acabad cuanto antes con el problema.

-Provoker, ya hemos acabado con una invasión alienígena- dijo Eslabón, mientras hacía un avioncito con el billete que había ganado- Esto será coser y cantar. Además, ¿qué es lo peor que podría pasar?

Cuando terminó el avioncito lo lanzó y cayó en un recipiente de cristal con varios billetes dentro, que tenía un papelito pegado que decía: "bote de las apuestas". Entonces añadió:

-Bueno, ¿no queríamos divertiros un poco? Pues aprovechemos esto aunque sea por trabajo. Aerolíneas Mariposaurio está disponible. ¡Todos a bordo!


	3. II: Temblores

**II: Temblores**

Cuando los monstruos aterrizaron en Modesto, todo parecía normal: gente paseando a sus perros, niños jugando en el parque, una anciana arreglando el jardín… un día corriente y moliente en Modesto.

-¿Y si el general se ha equivocado de sitio?- preguntó Susan.

-Susan,- respondió el doctor Cucaracha- si algo sé de Provoker, es que nunca se equivocaría al decir unas coordenadas. Para eso es un militar.

-O quizás lo que provoque los terremotos se haya aburrido y se haya marchado.- añadió el Eslabón Perdido, encogiéndose de hombros.

Sus compañeros le miraron con mala cara, a lo que el monstruo respondió:

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Puede ocurrir!

Entonces un fuerte temblor sacudió la tierra. A este le siguió un ruido metálico de patas que avanzaban. Los monstruos se dieron la vuelta y vieron un robot - insecto de 8 patas, de la longitud y la anchura de un camión y de un color azul eléctrico y de ojos verdes que se movían fijándose en todos los monstruos hasta quedarse fijos en Eslabón. En ese momento se pusieron rojos, y de la parte trasera del robot salió una cola gigantesca de la que surgió un enorme aguijón. El autómata fue elevando la cola hasta que esta superó la altura de un edificio de dos plantas. Fue entonces cuando el Doctor Cucaracha gritó:

-¡ESCORPIÓN!

El insecto robótico descargó un fuerte golpe con su aguijón, aunque Eslabón pudo esquivarlo por muy poco. El golpe había provocado un cráter en el asfalto, y el aguijón se quedó atascado. El robot – escorpión intentaba sacarlo por todos los medios.

-¡AHORA, SUSAN!- gritó Eslabón.

Susan levantó el pie y se dispuso a aplastar al robot, cuando este le lanzó una telaraña viscosa que se enredó enseguida en el cuerpo de Susan, quien cayó al suelo, retorciéndose en vano para librarse de sus ataduras.

-¡No puedo quitarme esto! ¡Está demasiado apretado!

"Estupendo"- pensó Eslabón, nervioso- "la artillería pesada está fuera de combate. Solo quedamos el doctor, B.O.B. y un servidor que está haciendo de diana. Espera… ¿y si usamos a B.O.B. de cebo? Esto me sabe mal, pero si no hay más remedio…"

-¡Doc, ¿sabes dónde está B.O.B.?!- exclamó Eslabón.

-¡ No lo sé… mira, ahí está!

B.O.B. estaba distraído persiguiendo a una mariposa.

-¡B.O.B, cacho de gelatina idiota!- exclamó el doctor, con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Quién me llama?- preguntó B.O.B.

-¡No se trata de quién te llama!- gritó Eslabón, agobiado- ¡sino de a quién tienes que ayudar! ¡Y ese quién soy yo, así que ven aquí ahora mismo!

El escorpión gigante arrancó del suelo su aguijón y fue a descargar otro golpe sobre Eslabón. "Esto me va a doler", pensó el monstruo antes de agacharse y cubrirse, mientras cerraba los ojos y esperaba lo peor. Al darse cuenta de que no pasaba nada, se incorporó y vio a B.O.B. que formaba un escudo que absorbía los golpes que asestaba el robot. Fue entonces cuando le dijo:

-BOB, ¿sabes que eres un pegote increíble? Oye, que lo de pegote lo digo de cariño.

-¿Soy increíble?- preguntó BOB. Luego se rió y añadió- ¡Pues sí que lo soy!

En ese momento, Eslabón pudo distinguir algo en la cabeza del escorpión tras el muro gelatinoso de BOB: un símbolo que representaba un triángulo de puntas redondeadas con un escarabajo egipcio dentro.

-Ese símbolo…- murmuró el monstruo.

El escorpión cambió de táctica y golpeó con una de sus pinzas a BOB, lanzándolo por los aires.

-¡BOB!- exclamó Eslabón, antes de recibir un brutal golpe por parte de la otra pinza del escorpión, que le mandó derecho a un coche, golpeándose en la espalda y la parte posterior de la cabeza.

Cuando se incorporó, apretando los dientes a causa del dolor, se dio cuenta de que de casualidad había aterrizado en un coche con gente dentro: un hombre, una mujer y una niña pequeña. Luego miró hacia el escorpión, que parecía mirar en todas direcciones. "Me está buscando", pensó el monstruo, "al parecer, no es tan listo de lo que creía. Pero si me encuentra a mí, la tomará también con esta pobre gente".

-¡Salid de aquí!- exclamó Eslabón, dirigiéndose a los ocupantes del coche.

De repente sintió una punzada en el brazo, y puso una mueca de dolor, mientras ponía su mano en el lugar de donde provenía ese dolor. Cuando la retiró, vio que sangraba.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó la niña.

-Sí, no es nada. Gracias por preguntar. Además, será mejor que te vayas si no quieres hacerte daño.

La niña obedeció al monstruo y se fue con sus padres corriendo. "Menuda valentía tiene la niña", pensó Eslabón, mientras seguía con la mirada a la niña "ni siquiera ha llorado ni nada". El monstruo miró al escorpión – robot, manteniendo el ceño fruncido, y terminó por incorporarse como pudo. "Pero ahora hay que centrarse. Como dije una vez…"

-¡Vamos a darle leña!

El escorpión gigante fijó su atención en el monstruo y los ojos volvieron a brillarle con un fulgor rojizo.

-¡Eh, chatarra con patas, estoy aquí!- exclamó Eslabón, mientras agitaba los brazos para llamar la atención del robot.

"Ese es el anfibio fanfarrón que conozco", pensó el Doctor Cucaracha, que no tardó en preguntar a su amigo:

-¿Te ayudo?

-Me vendría de maravilla.

El doctor silbó, y cientos de cucarachas salieron de los cubos de basura de los alrededores.

-¡Te preguntarás de dónde las he sacado! Resulta que he venido tantas veces a Modesto, que las cucarachas de aquí se encariñaron conmigo.

-¡Menudas amistades tienes, doc! Acabemos con esto de una vez.

-¡Eso está hecho! Bien, amigas mías, ¡acabad con sus circuitos!

Todas las cucarachas entraron dentro del robot – escorpión por donde pudieron y empezaron a "matarlo" por dentro. El autómata empezó a sufrir cortocircuitos y a temblar, como si tuviese un ataque.

Eslabón cogió un bate de madera que estaba en el maletero del coche con el que había chocado antes y se dirigió al robot, bate al hombro.

-Bien, ya me has dado suficientes tortazos por hoy,- dijo el monstruo antes de colocarse como un bateador profesional- ¡pero ahora te toca recibirlos!

Golpeó con toda la fuerza que pudo sacar, dándole en la cabeza al escorpión gigante y arrancándosela.

-¡Qué te parece! –exclamó Eslabón, divertido- ¡He hecho un _home run_!

Pero la alegría le duró poco, ya que el robot comenzó a echar humo y a sufrir espasmos más violentos.

-¡ESTO VA A EXPLOTAR!- exclamó el doctor Cucaracha.

Entonces Eslabón tuvo una idea:

-¡Maripo! ¡Llévate a Susan lo más lejos de aquí!

La mariposa gigante obedeció y se llevó a la chica, quien seguía intentando librarse de la red pegajosa. El monstruo buscó con la mirada a BOB, quien estaba de nuevo distraído, y le llamó:

-¡BOB! ¡Tú cubre lo más que puedas al robot!

-¿No saltaría por los aires?- preguntó BOB.

-¡Eres indestructible!- exclamó el doctor.

-Ya, pero…

-¡HAZLO YA!- exclamaron al unísono el científico y Eslabón.

-Vale, pero no os pongáis así- respondió el monstruo gelatinoso.

BOB cubrió lo más rápido que pudo al robot, al que no le faltaba casi nada para estallar. Los dos monstruos que quedaban, el doctor Cucaracha y Eslabón, se cubrieron, el primero tras unos cubos de basura, y el segundo, tras un coche; ambos agachados. Cuando el autómata estalló, el ruido de la explosión sonó más amortiguado de lo normal, aunque salieron volando miles de trozos de BOB, junto con algunas piezas del robot, que afortunadamente no dañaron a nadie.

Cuando el doctor se incorporó, vio varios pegotes azules de BOB pegados a uno de los cubos de basura. Entre ellos había uno que contenía el ojo de su gelatinoso compañero.

-¿Estás bien, BOB?- preguntó el doctor al ojo.

Del pegote asomó una pequeña boca que le dijo, alegremente:

-¡Estoy estupendamente! ¿Puedo repetirlo?

-Depende de si se te da la oportunidad- respondió el científico, aliviado.

-Doctor,- añadió BOB- ¿es cosa mía o eres más grande?

-No, lo que pasa es que tú estás más pequeño- respondió el doctor, sonriendo.- Que por cierto, tendremos que recomponerte.

-¡No te preocupes por eso!- exclamó BOB antes de silbar.

Entonces, todos los fragmentos repartidos por la zona de la explosión se vieron atraídos por el silbido y se empezaron a reunir hasta que formaron el cuerpo entero de BOB.

-¿¡Ahora entiendes por qué te dije que eras un pegote increíble!?- decía Eslabón mientras salía de su escondite.

Entonces Mariposaurio aterrizó con Susan a cuestas, ya liberada de sus ataduras.

-Ha costado un poco- dijo- pero al fin me he quitado esta cosa, ¡qué asco!

-Bueno, al menos no hay daños personales- declaró el doctor Cucaracha- Si no contamos con que Eslabón tiene más heridas que un jugador de rugby…

-¡Y no te olvides de las agujetas que tendré mañana!- añadió Eslabón, divertido.

De pronto notó otra punzada de dolor en el brazo y, mientras ponía una mueca de dolor, dijo:

-¡Caray, qué ironía! Duele cuando me río. Pero pongámonos serios, creo que me he roto algo.

-¡No te lo has roto tú!- dijo BOB- ¡ha sido ese robot!

-Me da rabia decirlo- admitió el doctor- pero por primera vez BOB tiene razón. Por cierto, Susan, ¿sabes dónde hay algún centro de salud por aquí cerca?

-¡Por supuesto! Está al lado de la casa de mis padres.

-Gracias.


	4. III: La visita

**III: La visita.**

En el centro de salud…

-¡Ay! ¡Doctor, ten más cuidado, que escuece!

-¡No te quejes tanto, que solo es alcohol! ¡Haber tenido más cuidado! ¿Cómo puedes tener tantos cortes en la cara?

-Bueno, si te estampan contra un coche, es muy probable que rompas precisamente un cristal y te cortes justo en la cara. Además, ¿desde cuándo eres médico?

-Hice mis cursillos. Bien, ya he terminado. Gracias a Dios que son solo cortes superficiales. Además, lo de tu brazo solo es un golpe que te dejará un hematoma considerable.

-¡En cristiano, en cristiano!

El científico suspiró antes de decir:

-Vale… ¡te dolerá una barbaridad y tendrás un cardenal enorme!

-Mucho mejor. Aunque…- añadió Eslabón mientras se levantaba de la camilla en la que estaba sentado- te estaba tomando el pelo. Entendí lo que dijiste primero.

El doctor le dio un puñetazo al brazo malo y vendado de Eslabón.

-¡AY!- se quejó, enfadado- ¡ESO LO HAS HECHO A POSTA!

-Lo sé- respondió pícaramente el doctor- y he disfrutado con ello.

Eslabón gruñó al doctor, quien se disculpó exclamando:

-¡Vale, lo siento! ¡Pero tampoco te pongas así, hombre!

-Esta te la perdono, ¡pero que no se repita! De todas formas- añadió Eslabón- hay cosas más importantes que mi brazo. Importantes y muy chungas.

El monstruo iba a decir algo más, pero le interrumpió el ruido del picaporte que indicaba que la puerta iba a abrirse.

-Doc, será mejor que te lo diga después. Tenemos visita.

La puerta se abrió y entró el mismo matrimonio que estaba dentro del coche con el que Eslabón chocó en la pelea contra el robot- escorpión.

-¿Qué harán aquí?- susurró el doctor.

Eslabón simplemente se encogió de hombros.

-Oigan- dijo- si es por el cristal roto del coche, lo siento mucho. Intentaré compensarles.

-¡No pasa nada! – respondió el marido, un hombre de raza negra, maduro y con un espeso bigote-, tenemos un seguro a todo riesgo.

"Pues sí que lo tenían todo planeado" pensó Eslabón, enarcando ambas cejas mientras estaba de brazos cruzados.

-¿Y entonces a qué se debe su visita?- preguntó el Doctor Cucaracha.

-Bueno,- respondió la mujer- es que nuestra hija insistió.

Detrás de la mujer se asomó tímidamente la cabeza de su hija, una niña que no debía tener más de 7 años y tenía los ojos grandes y oscuros, además del cabello negro y rizado.

-Con que tú por aquí, ¿eh?- preguntó Eslabón, sonriendo.

La niña simplemente le devolvió una sonrisa más tímida.

-¿La conoces?- preguntó el doctor.

-Me preguntó si estaba bien tras chocar contra el coche. Por lo visto, me ha hecho una visita.- Entonces se dirigió de nuevo a la niña y le dijo- ¡ven, que no te voy a morder!

La niña se acercó lentamente al monstruo, quien se agachó para estar a su altura, antes de preguntarle:

-¿Cómo te llamas?

-Lucy- respondió la niña- Lucy Brown.

-Bueno, Lucy. Ahora que ya te conozco, podré darte las gracias.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó Lucy inclinando la cabeza hacia un lado.

-¿Por qué va a ser? ¡Por preguntarme si estaba bien cuando choqué contra el coche de tus padres! ¿O es que ya no te acuerdas?

Al formular esta última pregunta, Eslabón puso una cara de pena mientras inclinaba la cabeza hacia un lado, algo que hizo reír a Lucy, estallando en unas carcajadas que sonaban como campanillas. Al ver este pintoresco espectáculo de risas entre el monstruo y Lucy, el doctor se limitó a cruzarse de brazos y a sonreír, mientras pensaba: "¡Qué cosas! Más de cincuenta años viviendo juntos, y Eslabón no deja de sorprenderme. ¿Cómo es que haya caído tan bien a esa niña en tan poco tiempo?"

A terminar sus carcajadas, Lucy tuvo que coger aliento antes de abrir mucho sus grandes ojos marrones antes de exclamar:

-¡Ay, se me olvidaba, tengo que darte una cosa! Pero tienes que cerrar los ojos, ¿vale?

-¡Como usted mande!- respondió Eslabón, antes de cerrar los ojos.

Tras un rato muy breve, Lucy cogió un espejo y lo puso delante del monstruo antes de decir:

-¡Ya está, ya puedes abrir los ojos!

Eslabón obedeció, y lo que se encontró en el espejo que reflejaba su cara fue una tirita con animales dibujados en ella, puesta en el lugar donde había un corte en su mejilla derecha.

-¿Te gusta?- preguntó Lucy.

-¿Qué si me gusta? ¡Me encanta! – respondió el monstruo- eres la primera que me hace una sorpresa de este tipo, ¡enhorabuena!

- Muchas gracias.

-De nada. ¡Ahora puedes presumir y decirles a tus amigos que has hecho de médico para mí!

La sonrisa de la niña se apagó y la sustituyó por una expresión de tristeza tras oír aquella frase.

-Oye, ¿qué te pasa?- preguntó Eslabón, preocupado.

-Es que…- respondió la madre de Lucy- …no es que tenga muchos amigos. Por no decir que no tiene ninguno.

-¡Ay, la pobre! –exclamó el monstruo. Entonces cambió repentinamente de expresión, ya que tuvo una idea.- ¿Sabes qué? ¡Estás de suerte! Delante de ti tienes a alguien que quiere ser tu amigo. ¿Qué te parece?

Al formular esta pregunta, extendió la mano a Lucy. Ella, en vez de estrecharle la mano, se tiró al cuello del monstruo, abrazándolo fuertemente. Eslabón se sorprendió, no solo por el impacto del abrazo, sino por el simple hecho de que nadie lo había tratado con tanto cariño.

-Bueno,- dijo, conteniendo unas lágrimas de emoción- supongo que esto significa "gracias".

Cuando Lucy se separó del monstruo, este le dijo:

-¡Pero tampoco te hagas ilusiones, porque te buscaré a ti primero para asustarte en Halloween!

Esta frase hizo que Lucy sonriese de nuevo. Entonces su padre miró su reloj de muñeca y exclamó:

-¡Ay, se nos hace tarde! ¡Lucy, tenemos que irnos!

-¿Volveremos a vernos?- preguntó Lucy, antes de despedirse.

-¡¿Acaso lo dudas?!- contestó Eslabón, con una ceja arqueada.

Lucy simplemente soltó una risa tímida.

-Bueno, tengo que irme. Adiós y gracias.

-Gracias a ti por la visita. Hasta pronto.

Cuando los tres visitantes se fueron y se cerró la puerta, Eslabón se dio la vuelta y vio al doctor enjugándose unas lágrimas de emoción. No pudo contener la risa antes de decir:

-¡Doc, no me lo puedo creer! ¿¡Estás llorando de la emoción!?

-¿Eh? ¡No, qué va! Es que se me metió algo en el ojo. ¡Y hay muchas posibilidades de que eso ocurra! Bueno, ¿qué era eso tan importante que me querías decir?

-¡Ah, sí! ¿Te acuerdas de Dennis Simmons?

-¿Aquel al que metieron en la cárcel por intentar matar a Provoker hace cuarenta años?

-El mismo. Creo que ha vuelto.

-¡Anda ya! ¿¡Cómo vas a saber tú eso!?

-¿No te resultó familiar el escorpión que nos cargamos ahí fuera?

-Bueno, ahora que lo dices…

-¡Pues en la cabeza del bicho estaba el símbolo que usaba Dennis como firma! Creo que ese tío va en serio.

-Habrá que contárselo a Provoker, porque seguramente será el primer objetivo de Dennis.

-Ya, y será mejor que lo hagamos rápido, porque después iremos nosotros.


	5. IV: BOB tiene hambre

**IV: BOB tiene hambre**

Los dos monstruos salieron del centro de salud y se encontraron con el resto para irse ya de allí. Fue entonces cuando Susan vio a Eslabón con la tirita con animales pintados.

-¿Y eso?- preguntó, tratando de evitar reírse.

-¿El qué?- preguntó Eslabón, extrañado. Cuando se dio cuenta de a qué se refería Susan, sonrió y respondió- Es que hubo una visita algo inesperada…

El monstruo oyó que alguien le llamaba. Cuando se dio la vuelta vio a Lucy, quien lo saludaba agitando el brazo. Eslabón le devolvió el gesto mientras exclamaba:

-¡Adiós, Lucy! ¡Cuídate!

-Veo que os lleváis bastante bien.-dijo Susan.

-Fue algo bastante emotivo- añadió el doctor Cucaracha.

-Sí- respondió Eslabón- la verdad, hay veces en las que me sorprendo a mí mismo.

Durante un buen rato ninguno de los monstruos dijo nada. Ese silencio lleno de inquietud fue roto por un ruido proveniente de BOB e hizo que el resto vuelva la vista hacia él.

-¡Huy, he sido yo!- dijo BOB, con una sonrisa- creo que tengo hambre.

Entonces el científico y Eslabón se miraron asustados y el primero de los dos preguntó rápidamente a Susan:

-¡¿Hay algún supermercado abierto por aquí?!

-Es domingo.- respondió Susan- Todo está cerrado.

-¡Genial!- exclamó Eslabón, en la cumbre del nerviosismo- ¡Pues habrá que ir volando, nunca mejor dicho, ahora mismo!

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Susan, quien ya empezaba a ponerse nerviosa.

-¡Cuando BOB tiene hambre- explicó el doctor, al borde de un ataque de nervios- si no encuentra comida, se lo come todo a su paso!

-¡Así que subid a Maripo, que nos llevará en menos que canta un gallo!- dijo Eslabón, que ya estaba subido a la nariz de la mariposa gigante.

El resto se subió lo más rápido que pudo (menos BOB, quien se lo tomaba con calma).

-¡Písale! – dijo Eslabón a Mariposaurio, quien también sabía lo de BOB.

La mariposa gigante despegó y, como si tuviese un turbo incorporado, voló casi a la misma velocidad que un reactor, hasta llegar al Área 51, donde BOB asaltó la primera nevera que encontró y se comió todo lo que había dentro, algo que hizo respirar de alivio al resto de los monstruos, incluso a Susan.

Cuando todo se tranquilizó un poco, llegó Provoker y felicitó a los monstruos diciendo:

-¡Os felicito! Nunca había visto un trabajo tan bien hecho… sin contar lo de detener la invasión alienígena, que ya es algo grande.

-¡Gracias, general!- exclamaron todos al unísono.

-Ah, por cierto- añadió Provoker- el doctor Cucaracha y Eslabón tienen que venir conmigo a mi despacho.

-¡A sus órdenes! – dijo Eslabón.


	6. V: El mensaje inquietante

**V: El mensaje inquietante.**

El despacho del general Provoker era muy amplio, tenía una gran mesa de madera y estaba decorada con medallas, banderas, fotos del ejército y, cómo no, había un armario lleno de paracaídas y jet–packs, además de una gran pantalla que estaba detrás de la mesa.

-Bueno- dijo el general mientras se situaba detrás de la mesa y ponía las manos sobre ella- me han comunicado de que ese canalla de Dennis Simmons ha salido de la cárcel. Por ahora no sabemos cuál es su paradero y desconozco sus intenciones, aunque dudo que sean agradables ya que, como ya sabéis, trató de asesinarme y también acabar con vosotros. Pero os he cogido demasiado cariño para permitir algo así… pero Eslabón, ¡¿se puede saber qué demonios haces?!

El monstruo estaba "abofeteando" el aire mientras tenía el ceño fruncido.

-Perdone, Provoker, pero es que hay una mosca que lleva un buen rato molestándome. ¡Y ya me está cabreando!

Entonces dio una fuerte palmada y exclamó de júbilo:

-¡Toma ya! ¡A la primera!

Separó las manos y puso mala cara.

-Esto no me gusta…- dijo.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó el doctor.

Eslabón enseñó la mano en la que estaría la mosca. No había más que circuitos y cables destrozados.

-¡¿Será posible…?!- exclamó Provoker.

Pero fue interrumpido por un ruido de la pantalla. El general se dio la vuelta justo cuando la pantalla se encendió y apareció la imagen de un hombre vestido con una gabardina negra de cuero y llevaba puestas unas gafas de sol. Tenía el pelo completamente blanco y lucía una barba de varios días. Pero lo más impactante de él eran las numerosas cicatrices de su rostro, en especial una que iba desde su mejilla derecha hacia la barbilla, llegando a cortar los labios, y otras tres cicatrices que atravesaban el ojo izquierdo. El extraño individuo tenía las manos tras la espalda.

**-**Saludos a todos- saludó el hombre, con un media sonrisa- ¡Cuánto tiempo sin vernos! ¿Me echabais de menos? Claro que no, ¿verdad? Os preguntaréis quién soy, supongo, además de cómo he llegado hasta aquí. Bueno, voy a contestar a la primera pregunta: además de ser experto en robótica, soy uno de los mejores hackers del mundo. En cuanto a quién soy, os daré una pista: trabajé en el área 51y me metieron en la cárcel hace 40 años.

-¡Dennis Simmons!- exclamó Provoker, frunciendo el ceño.

-S habéis contestado Dennis Simmons- continuó el hombre- ¡estáis de suerte! Además os preguntaréis: "¿qué le ha pasado a Dennis en la cara?" Bien, pues os lo voy a enseñar, sobre todo a ti, Provoker.

Se quitó las gafas de sol dejando al descubierto un ojo robótico con una luz roja. Luego se remangó la manga izquierda de la gabardina, mostrando a la cámara un brazo también robótico. Entonces su expresión facial se volvió más dura y dijo, ya con algo de rabia en su tono de voz:

-¡Tú me has hecho esto, Provoker! ¡Y no te creas que voy a irme de rositas!- a cada frase que Dennis decía, se acercaba más a la cámara- ¡No os vais a salvar ni tú ni tus monstruos de poca monta!- Dennis volvió a la media sonrisa de antes- Ten cuidado, porque la próxima vez que me veas en persona, ya habré acabado con todos tus monstruos. Y tú… no serás una excepción.

Entonces la pantalla se apagó de golpe, y Provoker, muy afectado, se dejó caer en su silla de oficina, notando cómo los años le caían encima de golpe y se cubrió el rostro con las manos. Los monstruos que estaban presentes tampoco permanecieron indiferentes.

-Vámonos, doc- dijo Eslabón, poniendo una mano sobre el hombro del científico- dejemos al general tranquilo.


	7. VI: La grabación

**VI: La grabación**

**-**Nunca había visto al general tan preocupado- dijo el doctor Cucaracha.

Eslabón simplemente asintió, de brazos cruzados.

-Vale, ¿a qué viene tanto secretismo?- preguntó Susan.

-No sé si contártelo, Susi- respondió Eslabón, encogiéndose de hombros.

-Bueno, si no queréis contármelo…

Susan puso el pie sobre los dos monstruos y lo mantuvo en el aire. Ambos monstruos se asustaron y Eslabón exclamó:

-¡VALE, VALE, CÁLMATE! ¡Te lo vamos a contar, sobre todo porque no quiero ser el "Mono Liso"!

Con este comentario, el doctor rió a pesar de la situación, antes de decir:

-¡Este es el primer chiste de Eslabón que es bueno!

-Hay que saber ciertas cosas para hacer ciertos chistes. Pero poniéndonos serios: ¡Susi, porfa, quita ya el pie, que me pongo nervioso!

-¿Vais a contarme eso que es tan secreto?

-¡Sí, sí, lo que quieras!- exclamó el científico- ¡Pero quita ya el pie!

Susan apartó el pie de encima de los monstruos, algo que les hizo respirar tranquilos.

-Uf, menos mal- suspiró Eslabón- Os juro que acabo de ver mi vida delante de mis ojos… Solo veía una pared de hielo, no merecía mucho la pena.

-Bueno, tras este percance- dijo el doctor- te debemos algo de "información confidencial". Se trata de Dennis Simons.

-¿Quién?

-Mira, Susi- respondió Eslabón- si te describiese a ese tío con tres palabras, te diría: "víbora, arrogante y canalla". Es alguien tan despiadado, que Atila es un santo en comparación con él.

-Diseñaba armas para el ejército en la Segunda Guerra Mundial- añadió el científico- aunque nunca llegaron a usarse. Después de eso empezó a trabajar aquí en los años 60. Se dedicaba a la robótica, y he de decir que era un genio.

-¡En eso tienes razón, era un máquina!- exclamó Eslabón.

-Lo malo –continuó el Doctor Cucaracha- es que se volvió un arrogante. Poco a poco empezó a diseñar y construir ciber insectos que obedeciesen sus órdenes. Empezó con prototipos del tamaño de una mano, y pronto los hizo más grandes…

-¡Ya lo has visto en Modesto!- exclamó Eslabón, señalando su vendaje en el brazo izquierdo.

-¡¿Quieres dejar ya de interrumpirme?! – exclamó el doctor- ¿Por dónde iba? Dennis estaba tan obsesionado, que acabó hablando, o mejor dicho, discutiendo, con el general sobre nosotros, los monstruos. Dennis se empeñaba en que éramos prescindibles y era una pérdida de tiempo mantenernos aquí encerrados. Por otra parte, el general nos defendía diciendo que podríamos ser útiles en un futuro. Por lo visto el general acertó de lleno.

-¿Y qué pasó?- preguntó Susan, sentada en el suelo con las piernas cruzadas.

-Resultó que en la época, Provoker ya dirigía esto- respondió el científico- por lo que, al poco tiempo, el general despidió a Dennis en el 67...

-… motivo por el cual Dennis volvió tres años después para cargarse a Provoker y a nosotros- completó Eslabón- Por desgracia me acuerdo de ello como si fuese ayer… sobre todo de la sonrisa diabólica de Dennis- al decir esto, el monstruo se estremeció- ¡me entra yuyu cada vez que veo esa imagen en mi mente!

-Y no te olvides de la mirada de odio que nos dedicó cuando le detuvieron- añadió el doctor- justo después de la pelea que Dennis tuvo con el general…

-¡Espera! – interrumpió Susan- ¿dices que el general y ese tal Dennis tuvieron una pelea?

-Exacto, Susan- contestó el doctor- y en ese enfrentamiento Dennis perdió el ojo y el brazo izquierdos.

-¡Y ahora se parece al Terminator de Arnold Schwarzenegger!- añadió Eslabón- Y creo que se volvió majareta tras muchos años en el trullo. Pero volviendo al tema. Solo añado que aún tengo en mi mente las palabras que Dennis nos gritó con rabia mientras se lo llevaban de aquí a rastras.

-Aunque también lo tenemos grabado por ahí- dijo el doctor mientras rebuscaba en los cajones de los muebles que decoraban la sala-¡Aquí está!

Sacó una vieja grabadora y la puso encima de una mesa antes de ponerla en marcha. Primero se oyeron pasos junto a un ruido de fondo parecido al de las viejas teles cuando se estropean. Unos instantes después se oía la voz de Dennis, quien gritaba con furia:

-¡ACABARÉ CON TODOS VOSOTROS Y ARRUINARÉ VUESTRAS VIDAS AL IGUAL QUE HABÉIS ARRUINADO LA MÍA! ¡Y LO HARÉ UNO A UNO, SIN PIEDAD, ELIMINÁNDOLOS A TODOS DE FORMA QUE SOLO QUEDE UN VAGO RECUERDO DE VUESTRA EXISTENCIA!

Tras esto se escucharon unas puertas que se cerraban fuertemente, y acabó la grabación.


	8. VII: Como hermanos

**VII: Como hermanos**

-¡Por eso el general os mantenía encerrados- exclamó Susan-, solo para protegeros de Dennis! Entonces nos dejó salir no solo por el hecho de que podíamos salvar la Tierra, que también, sino que consideró que estábamos fuera de peligro.

-¡Buena deducción, Sherlock!- exclamó Eslabón.

Entonces Susan se dirigió hacia Eslabón y le dijo:

-Y esa es la razón por la que quieres proteger a Mariposaurio, ¿verdad?

El monstruo bajó la mirada, preocupado, y asintió antes de decir:

-Puede que Dennis no ataque directamente, pero sé que tiene a sus robots a su disposición. Jamás permitiría que hicieran daño a Maripo, y no me perdonaría si le pasa algo peor. ¿Sabes, Susi? Se dice que hay amigos que se vuelven como hermanos. Pues esto es un claro ejemplo de ello.

-Por eso Eslabón entiende los gruñidos de Mariposaurio. Además, ¿te acuerdas del láser que Gallaxar lanzó hacia Insectosaurio y "lo mató"? No lo viste porque estabas dentro de la nave. -añadió el doctor- Pero Eslabón lloró toda la noche.

-¿Eso es verdad?- preguntó Susan

-¡No me lo recuerdes, doc!- exclamó Eslabón, antes de dirigirse a Susan - Y sí, es una verdad tan grande como una catedral. Créeme, hasta los tipos más duros tenemos nuestra fibra sensible.

-Pues como iba diciendo- continuó el doctor- Mariposaurio y Eslabón han formado un vínculo tan fuerte hasta el punto de que todo dolor que siente Mariposaurio también lo siente Eslabón. Ahora te lo voy a demostrar.

-¡Lo que dice el doctor es cierto! Espera… ¡hey, doc, ni se te ocurra!

El científico se subió a la mariposa gigante y gritó desde ahí:

-¡Demasiado tarde!

El doctor arrancó uno de los muchos pelos de Mariposaurio. Este se quejó, a la misma vez que Eslabón, quien se puso la mano en la nuca, con el ceño fruncido.

De repente la puerta del despacho de Provoker se abrió y el militar salió. Se había quitado la chaqueta, tenía la camisa algo arrugada y la corbata ligeramente deshecha. Se le veía cansado, como si no hubiese dormido en días.

-Monstruos –dijo, en un tono cansado- ahora que Dennis Simmons ha salido de la cárcel, esto ya no es tan seguro como creíamos. Pero ya lo solucionaremos mañana. Será mejor que descanséis, ha sido un día muy largo.


	9. VIII: En la guarida

**VIII: En la guarida**

Mientras tanto, en una enorme nave industrial situada en medio del desierto de Valle de la Muerte, Dennis se paseaba dentro. Había gente, especialmente científicos, yendo de acá para allá, y se oía el típico alboroto de esos sitios.

Uno de los científicos que trabajaba allí fue hacia Dennis, quien había detenido sus paseos para echar un vistazo a unas pantallas que recreaban lo que había pasado en Modesto con el robot-escorpión y los monstruos, mientras se rascaba la barba, pensativo. De una de las pantallas salía un cable que estaba conectado a una especie de mosca-robot.

-Sabes que mi plan ha fracasado, ¿verdad?- dijo Dennis al hombre que estaba detrás de él, sin darse la vuelta- ¿Sabes por qué?

-Señor, hubo fallos en el robot y… -respondió el científico, un hombre de treinta y pocos años, alto, delgado, de ojos verdes, y pelo castaño, corto y algo despeinado. Tenía unas gafas rectangulares sobre la nariz, y vestía una bata blanca algo manchada, además de una camisa marrón, unos vaqueros grises y unos zapatos negros.

-Sabes que te dije que ese robot debía ser indestructible, ¿no?- interrumpió Dennis.

-Sí, pero…

-¡Entonces explícame esto!- exclamó Dennis, mientras se daba la vuelta.

Entonces señaló una de las pantallas en donde se veía cómo las cucarachas entraban dentro del robot y le provocaban cortocircuitos al robot, antes de que Eslabón le arrancase la cabeza de un golpe y explotase.

-¡Señor Simmons!- exclamó el científico, sudando de los nervios- ¡eso no nos lo esperábamos!

Hubo un gran silencio. El pobre hombre ya empezaba a temblar cuando Dennis se le acercó tanto, que podía notar su aliento. Su ojo robótico le miraba fijamente con una rabia que parece haber estado contenida durante años.

-Si digo que un robot debe ser indestructible,- susurró Dennis- tenéis que hacerme caso. Y te preguntarás: "¿Por qué no lo construye el jefe?" ¿Has visto mi estado? Como mucho podría diseñar mis creaciones o construir algo más pequeño, como esta mosca que grabó las imágenes. Si un día, por cualquier cosa, tocase con esta mano de robot que tengo un cable pelado, sufriría una descarga mortal, y adiós Dennis. No quieres que yo muera, ¿verdad?

-N… no, señor- mintió el hombre, bajando la vista.

Entonces Dennis, con su mano mecánica cogió por el cuello al científico, asfixiándolo, y lo elevó, mientras le gritaba con rabia:

-¡PUES ESCUCHA MIS ÓRDENES Y CÚMPLELAS SIN EXCEPCIONES! ¿ENTENDIDO?

-E… entendido- respondió el pobre hombre con la voz cortada por la falta de aire. El pánico había sustituido a los nervios, ya que él no conocía mayor miedo que el de ver a Dennis gritándole con esa ira, mientras le miraba fijamente. A veces pensaba que estaba trabajando con el mismo diablo.

Dennis esbozó una media sonrisa y dijo:

-Bien.

Abrió la mano, dejando caer al pobre hombre, quien se puso a toser y a respirar entrecortadamente, mientras se ponía la mano en el cuello.

-Has tenido suerte esta vez- susurró Dennis, inclinándose- pero asegúrate de obedecerme la próxima vez, o será peor. Ahora vete. ¡Vamos!

El científico se levantó y se fue lo más rápido que pudo, bajo la atenta mirada del resto de gente que trabajaba allí. Dennis exclamó:

-¡¿Qué estáis mirando?! ¡Poneos a trabajar!

Pronto volvió el ruido de los motores de las máquinas y los murmullos de los trabajadores. Dennis se dio la vuelta y se puso a pensar, mientras murmuraba:

-Bien, haré un cambio de planes. Ya que no puedo acabar con ellos indirectamente, les atraeré hasta mí. Y los mataré a todos de golpe, incluyendo a Provoker.

Entonces retumbó en todo el complejo la diabólica carcajada de Dennis, la cual llegó a oídos del pobre hombre a quien casi asfixia. "Tengo que hacer algo", pensó, "Pero Dennis no debe enterarse".


	10. IX: La pesadilla

**IX: La pesadilla**

-¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien ahí?

Todo estaba en la más absoluta oscuridad, y el general andaba sin rumbo, esperando encontrar en vano a alguien. Entonces vio a lo lejos algo que brillaba. Se acercó y se encontró con un escorpión del tamaño de una mano, y hecho de metal. Provoker lo cogió y lo examinó. "¿De qué me suena?", se preguntó.

De repente el escorpión le pesaba una barbaridad, y el general lo dejó caer. El artefacto creció hasta alcanzar el tamaño de una auto-caravana grande, transformándose en un gigantesco robot-escorpión, que estaba de espaldas al general, quien se sorprendió. Cuando el autómata se dio la vuelta, la sorpresa de Provoker fue sustituida por el temor, ya que la cabeza del escorpión era la cara de Dennis, quien le dijo:

-Sorprendido, ¿verdad? ¿Recuerdas que te dije que acabaría primero con todos tus monstruos antes de ir a por ti? Pues ha llegado tu turno.

El escorpión avanzó hacia Provoker, quien empezó a retrocede hasta que chocó de espaldas contra una pared, la cual tanteó desesperadamente por si había alguna trampilla o puerta para poder escapar. Pero eso era imposible. Entonces el escorpión/ Dennis esbozó una sonrisa de satisfacción, levantó el aguijón y lo descargó sobre Provoker.

El general se despertó de golpe, descargando un fuerte grito de horror. Estaba empapado en sudor y miraba alrededor, entre jadeos. "Solo era una pesadilla", pensó, "pero una pesadilla demasiado real". Volvió a tumbarse mientras exhalaba un profundo suspiro y cerró los ojos, con la esperanza de volver a conciliar el sueño.


	11. X: Problemas en el Valle de la Muerte

**X: Problemas en el Valle de la Muerte.**

Al día siguiente, Provoker salió de su despacho. En su rostro se dibujaban unas ojeras y bostezaba, cayéndose de sueño. Seguramente sería una de las pocas veces que Provoker parecía tan cansado. No se podía decir lo contrario del Doctor Cucaracha ni de Eslabón, quienes estaban igual que él.

-¡Dios, estoy reventado!- exclamó Eslabón, quien estaba tumbado en un sofá.- ¡Anoche no pude dormir por culpa de una maldita pesadilla en la que salía Dennis!

-¿Tú también?- preguntó el doctor antes de bostezar.- Creo que como somos los únicos que vivimos lo que sucedió con Dennis y que lo recordamos a la perfección, somos los únicos que tuvieron esa pesadilla, además del pobre general. Cambiando de tema, ¿dónde está la tirita de animalitos?

-Como vivo dentro de un tanque de agua, la tirita se despegó sola. De todas formas no me hacía falta ya pero quería quedármela como recuerdo. Por cierto…- Eslabón paró para bostezar-, gracias por el vendaje del brazo. Ya no me duele tanto. ¡Pero no te atrevas ni a rozarlo!

-De nada- respondió el doctor- ¡Dios mío, estoy tan cansado que creo que no puedo dar ni dos pasos seguidos sin caerme literalmente de sueño!

-¿Y si resulta que vuestra pesadilla es una especie de premonición? Nunca se sabe- preguntó Susan, quien no estaba nada cansada.

-¡Pues si es una premonición prefiero quedarme aquí echándome una siesta que vaya para rato!- exclamó Eslabón.

-O puede que dicha premonición sea falsa.- añadió el doctor- De todos modos espero que hoy tengamos el día libre y no haya nada que requiera nuestra ayuda.

Entonces sonó la alarma y Eslabón le gritó al doctor:

-¡¿POR QUÉ TUVISTE QUE HABLAR?!- Juntó las manos en señal de súplica y dijo, desesperado- ¡Por favor que sea algo rápido y no muy grave!

Uno de los soldados que trabajaba en el Área 51 fue corriendo hacia Provoker y exclamó:

-¡General, algo pasa en…

-¡No grites tanto!- exclamó el general- ¡Anoche no dormí bien! ¿podrías hablar más bajo, por favor?

-Lo siento, general. Decía que pasaba algo nada usual en el Valle de la Muerte. Creemos que será mejor investigar.

-Bueno, no nos queda más remedio…- dijo Eslabón, entre dientes. Entonces dio un respingo y exclamó- Espera… ¡¿El Valle de la Muerte?! ¡ ¿Ese infierno sobre la Tierra?! ¡Paso de ir!

Al oír lo del Valle de la Muerte e imaginarse el calor que hacía allí, Eslabón terminó de despertarse de golpe.

-Bueno, -dijo el general- creo que debería acompañar a los monstruos. Espero que un poco de aire fresco me vaya bien.

-¡¿Aire fresco?! ¡Si eso es un horno! ¡¿Es que nadie me escucha o qué?!- exclamaba Eslabón, con los ojos muy abiertos.

-A propósito, general- añadió el soldado- esta carta acaba de llegar esta mañana. Es para usted.

El general cogió el sobre que le tendía el soldado y, al examinarlo, se dio cuenta de que no tenía remitente. De todas formas lo abrió y leyó el contenido:

"_Estimado General G.R. Provoker:_

_No vayáis ni usted ni los monstruos al Valle de la Muerte. Es una trampa._

_Atentamente tu sobrino-nieto Jonathan."_

"¿Tengo un sobrino-nieto?" se preguntó el general. "¡Pero si mi hermano fue tiroteado después de la Segunda Guerra Mundial!"

El general se encogió de hombros, guardó la carta en su despacho y partió con los monstruos hacia el Valle de la Muerte.


	12. XI: La trampa

**XI: La trampa.**

Mariposaurio sobrevolaba el desierto del Valle de la Muerte, con todos los monstruos sobre él, incluyendo el general, quien todavía pensaba en la carta que recibió. En el desierto había unas temperaturas tan elevadas, que perfectamente se podía freír un huevo en una piedra.

-Sigo pensando que no debimos salir de casa- dijo Eslabón, quien estaba sentado de brazos cruzados y con el ceño fruncido.

Cuando la mariposa gigante aterrizó, los monstruos bajaron y, antes de comenzar la investigación, Provoker dijo:

-Bien, será mejor que nos dividamos por parejas. Genórmica y BOB irán juntos, el doctor Cucaracha irá conmigo. Por último, Mariposaurio irá con el Eslabón Perdido.

-¡Hecho, Provoker!- dijo Eslabón, quien estaba a la sombra de un ala de Mariposaurio.

-Como nos vamos a dispersar- añadió el doctor- cada pareja llevará un walkie y unos prismáticos. Tranquilos, no he hecho nada con ellos.

Entonces se dispersaron, cada pareja por un lado distinto. Cuando había pasado ya media hora de búsqueda, Mariposaurio, quien iba volando a media altura, gruñó algo a Eslabón, quien iba sobre él.

-¿Has encontrado algo?- preguntó Eslabón- ¿Dónde?

Eslabón cogió los prismáticos que estaban colgados de su cuello y miró por ellos. Vio a lo lejos una enorme nave industrial. Cogió el walkie y dijo:

-Hemos encontrado algo.

Nadie contestaba, algo que extrañó mucho al monstruo.

-¿Hola? ¡Por favor, que alguien me responda!

-Tienes que decir cambio. Cambio.

Era la voz de BOB la que contestó. Eslabón suspiró, levantó la vista al cielo y dijo:

-Está bien. Hemos encontrado algo. Cambio.

-Nosotros también- respondió el Doctor Cucaracha- Es una especie de nave industrial. Cambio.

-¡Pues eso es lo mismo que hemos encontrado nosotros! Cambio.- respondió Susan por el walkie.

-Vale, pues nos reuniremos allí. Cambio y corto.- dijo Eslabón- Vamos aterrizando, Maripo. ¡Dios, qué calor hace!

Los monstruos se reunieron a varios metros de la nave industrial.

-¿Cómo es que hay un complejo como este en medio del desierto?- preguntó el doctor mientras se acariciaba la barbilla.

-No tengo ni idea, - respondió Eslabón, de brazos cruzados y con una expresión muy seria- pero esto me da muy mala espina. Tengo un mal presentimiento.

Dio un paso adelante y una jaula lo encerró de inmediato.

-¡¿Pero qué dem…?!

Más jaulas encerraron a Provoker y al resto de monstruos, excepto a Susan. Un robot- abeja se posó en su brazo y la picó. Susan se tambaleó, mareada y cayó al suelo desértico, inconsciente. Por otro lado, unas arañas robóticas salieron de la arena y lanzaron unos cables que atraparon a Mariposaurio, dejándolo inmovilizado en el suelo.

-¡MARIPO!- exclamó Eslabón. Intentó doblar los barrotes de la jaula para intentar salir, pero sus fuerzas resultaron inútiles.

Pronto se oyó el ruido de motores y unos todoterrenos descapotables asomaron por una colina. En uno de los vehículos iba montado Dennis, y quien lo conducía era un hombre calvo, fuerte, moreno y vestido de safari. El único vello facial que tenía era una prominente perilla de pelo negro.

-Dennis…- susurraba el general, apretando los barrotes de la jaula.

Dennis se bajó del vehículo y saludó, sonriendo satisfactoriamente mientras hacía una reverencia:

-¡Buenas a todos! Veo que he cogido a todos y cada uno de los monstruos… y al general.

Entonces caminó hacia Susan, quien dormía:

-¿Pero qué tenemos aquí? ¡Si es Genórmica, la jovencita del grupo! ¡Qué mona es cuando duerme! Luego tenemos al cerebro del equipo: el Doctor Cucaracha. También está BOB, inocente pero imprescindible. ¿Qué tal estás, BOB?

-No muy bien. No me gusta estar encerrado.

-Te comprendo. A mí tampoco.

Dennis iba caminando por delante de las jaulas de cada monstruo que nombraba, hasta detenerse delante de Eslabón, quien gruñía mientras miraba directamente a Dennis.

-Por último tenemos al Eslabón Perdido, el tipo duro, y también el más escurridizo.

De la mano robótica de Dennis salió una hoja cortante y la acercó a la mejilla del monstruo:

-Pero ahora estás a mi merced ya que estás encerrado. Te haré una pregunta: ¿No te arrepientes de salir del glaciar en el que estabas metido?

Con la hoja hizo un corte donde la había apoyado, haciendo que Eslabón se quejase justo al mismo tiempo que Mariposaurio. Una sonrisa maléfica se dibujó en el rostro de Dennis.

-¡Menuda idea acabo de tener! ¡Clark!

El hombre calvo vestido de safari se bajó del todoterreno y se acercó a Dennis, quien le susurró algo al oído. Pero como Eslabón sabía leer los labios, pudo entender esta frase:

-Acaba con la mariposa gigante. Quiero comprobar algo.

-Espera… ¡¿Qué?! ¡Ni se te ocurra hacerlo!

Eslabón sacó las manos de entre los barrotes de la jaula cogiendo Dennis por el cuello de a camisa; se lo acercó y le dijo, mientras le miraba fijamente a los ojos, con rabia:

-Como te atrevas…

-Ya es demasiado tarde- dijo Dennis, esbozando una media sonrisa.

Tanto el monstruo como Dennis miraron en la dirección en la que el tal Clark se fue. Este se había situado junto a una araña-robot del tamaño de un Mini. De su cinturón sacó un látigo de los dos que tenía y lo chasqueó mientras lazaba un grito. El autómata reaccionó y, como si aquello fuese una orden, dio un gigantesco salto para aterrizar encima de Mariposaurio.

-¿Ves esa araña?- preguntó Dennis- Tiene veneno de viuda negra. Desde el momento en el que muerda a tu amiguito, tendrá un sueño de mucho, mucho tiempo. No digo lo contrario de ti- se dirigió hacia Clark y exclamó- ¡Cuando quieras!

El hombre que empuñaba el látigo asintió y lo chasqueó de nuevo, antes de que la araña clavase sus colmillos en Mariposaurio.

-¡NO!- gritó Eslabón.

De repente sintió una fortísima punzada en la cabeza, y soltó a Dennis. El dolor era cada vez más intenso, como si miles de tambores retumbasen al mismo tiempo. El monstruo tuvo que ponerse las manos en la cabeza mientras gritaba de dolor porque creía que la cabeza le iba a estallar. Cuando el dolor no podía ser más terrible, paró de repente, y Eslabón tuvo que agarrarse a uno de los barrotes de la jaula para no caerse. Mientras intentaba incorporarse oyó decir al tal Clark:

-Está muerto, jefe.

Aquella frase como una puñalada para Eslabón. No quería creérselo. Quería pensar que esa situación era un mal sueño, pero era completamente real: su mejor amigo de toda la vida, su confidente, se había ido para siempre, y no había forma de que volviese.

-Bueno, mi plan no salió como esperaba. ¡Qué se le va a hacer!- dijo Dennis, encogiéndose de hombros, antes de dirigirse al monstruo y susurrarle- ¿Ahora sabes lo que se siente al perder algo que aprecias?

-Pagarás por esto- murmuró el monstruo, mientras miraba fijamente a Dennis con odio y rabia. Pero ocultaba un nudo en la garganta anterior al llanto.

-Antes tendrás que atraparme. Pero veo que eso no es posible ahora. ¡Lleváoslos de aquí!

Dennis se marchó y Eslabón, derrumbado, apoyó la cabeza entre los barrotes de la jaula y no pudo retener unas lágrimas que cayeron en el suelo.


	13. XII: En la celda

**XII: En la celda**

Todos los monstruos y el general estaban encerrados dentro de la nave industrial, en unas celdas subterráneas. Cada celda tenía un único ocupante. En una de estas celdas el Doctor Cucaracha intentaba romper varios barrotes con una lima que tenía en uno de los bolsillos de su bata. Aunque estaba sudando y apretando los dientes del esfuerzo, este resultaba en vano.

-Déjalo ya, doctor- dijo Eslabón, quien estaba en la celda de enfrente apoyado en la pared de brazos cruzados.- Es imposible salir de aquí.

-¡Nunca se sabe!- respondió el doctor, aún concentrado en abrir la puerta.

-¡Sí que se sabe!- exclamó Eslabón, acercándose a los barrotes de su celda- ¡Dennis nos ha encerrado aquí como si nada! ¡Pronto seremos la cena de sus mascotas de cerebro de circuitos!

-¡Ja, menuda gracia!- exclamó el doctor, dejando de limar los barrotes- Hace uno o dos días querías comerte el mundo y ahora estás más deprimido que nunca. ¿Dónde está ese anfibio amigo mío que nunca se rendía?

-¡Sé realista, doc! ¡Míranos, no saldremos de aquí a menos que ocurra un milagro! Mira, yo era un iluso que creía que podía con todo. Pero desde que Maripo se fue, me doy cuenta de que soy capaz de hacer nada.

-Sé cómo te sientes- intervino Provoker, cuya celda estaba al lado de la de Eslabón- Estás furioso, frustrado y sientes odio hacia Dennis; pero también te sientes triste y desolado. Lo digo porque perdí a mi hermano tras la Segunda Guerra Mundial.- paró para suspirar antes de añadir- Os confieso una cosa: lo único que me queda de familia sois vosotros. Y no me puedo permitir que Dennis me separe de vosotros.

-¡Oh, qué tierno, general!- dijo Susan, quien estaba en una celda adaptada a su tamaño (se ve que lo tenían todo previsto).

De repente se escuchó en eco de unos pasos.

-¡Callaos!- exclamó Eslabón- Viene alguien.

-¡Tranquilos, estoy de vuestra parte!- respondió la voz a la que pertenecían los pasos.

Entonces apareció un hombre de treinta y pocos años, alto, delgado, de ojos verdes, y pelo castaño, corto y algo despeinado. Iba vestido de científico, llevaba unas gafas cuadradas y en su mano derecha portaba un manojo de llaves que agitó mientras decía, sonriente:

-Os voy a sacar de aquí. Por cierto, esto no hubiese pasado si cierto general me hubiera hecho caso.

-¡Tú me enviaste aquella carta!- exclamó el general, sorprendido- Te llamabas Jonathan, ¿verdad?

-¡Premio! Traté de advertirte, pero ahora sé de quién heredé mi cabezonería.

-Provoker, ¿de qué conoces a este tío?- preguntó Eslabón, mirando con desconfianza a Jonathan.

-Me envió una carta advirtiéndome de esta trampa. Según su firma, es mi sobrino-nieto.- Se dirigió hacia Jonathan y le preguntó- pero, ¿cómo es posible?

-Vale que mi abuelo muriese tras la Segunda Guerra Mundial, pero dejó embarazada a mi abuela, quien tuvo tres hijos; entre ellos estaba mi padre y, hace 32 años, un servidor vino al mundo.

-Todo eso está muy bien- dijo Eslabón- pero, ¿cómo acabaste trabajando aquí con Dennis?

Jonathan bajó la vista y respondió:

-Bueno, había terminado mis estudios y vivía en un piso en Vancouver cuando los mercenarios de Dennis me secuestraron y me trajeron aquí por mi gran talento con los robots. Pero ahora tengo la oportunidad de irme de aquí. La única manera es que me una a vuestro grupo. No soy un monstruo, pero siempre me consideraron el bicho raro del cole.

-¿Por qué debemos confiar en ti?- preguntó el doctor.

-Quiero lo mismo que vosotros: librarme de una vez por todas de Dennis. Me ha estado tratando como a un esclavo y he aguantado eso durante mucho tiempo hasta que llegó un día en el que casi me asfixia. Ahí cruzó el límite.

-¿Y qué ganamos nosotros si decidimos aceptarte?- preguntó Eslabón.

-En primer lugar, la fuga de estas celdas, además de la oportunidad de que vengues a tu amigo y la destrucción de todos los robots de Dennis. Sé cómo hacer que estallen todos de golpe.

Eslabón se quedó pensando y sonrió antes de decir:

-Me cae bien este chaval. Yo digo que se venga.

Poco a poco el resto de monstruos fue aceptando incluso BOB (quien, sinceramente, no se enteraba de nada en absoluto). Cuando le llegó el turno a Provoker, este dijo:

-Me has demostrado que vales mucho al tratar de enfrentarte a Dennis. Hay que tener dos cosas para ello: sangre fría y valor, y eso es lo que busco en mis hombres. Por eso te acepto en el equipo.

-Muchas gracias- respondió Jonathan.- Ahora mismo os saco de aquí. Por cierto, podéis llamarme Johnny si queréis.


	14. XIII: Plan de fuga

**XIII: Plan de fuga.**

**Siento no haber publicado más capítulos durante un tiempo. Es que estaba ocupada con otro fic y en este estuve un poco atascada. Pero no se preocupen, porque iré publicando más capítulos más a menudo. Gracias por la paciencia.**

-Bien, esta es la situación- dijo Jonathan, extendiendo un plano del edificio sobre el suelo de una de las celdas.- Todos estos pasillos y puertas conducen hasta la sala común en la que, naturalmente, estará Dennis. Tendremos que pasar por todos ellos evitando a los guardas que hacen su ronda. Por suerte, ahora están en el descanso. Tenemos una hora como mínimo para atravesarlos todos...

-Esto… hay un problema,- interrumpió Eslabón- se supone que Susi tiene un tamaño increíble. Pongamos que a uno de esos guardas de los que hablas le da por ir al baño y para eso tiene que ir por los pasillos. No va a quedarse como si nada si ve a una chica del tamaño de un bloque de cinco pisos.

-De eso ya me encargo yo- respondió el doctor Cucaracha- Para estas situaciones he inventado esto.

De su espalda sacó una especie de pistola hecha con una lata de Coca-Cola y dos o tres artilugios sacados de la basura, y la enseño mientras soltaba su carcajada de científico loco. "Ya empezamos", pensó Eslabón mientras se cruzaba de brazos y movía la cabeza negativamente.

-¿Qué demonios es esa cosa?- preguntó Susan, algo nerviosa.

-Es un rayo minimizador- respondió el doctor mientras sonreía.

-¡En cristiano, doctor, en cristiano!- exclamó el general.

El científico suspiró antes de empezar a explicar:

-Es un rayo que hace que las cosas sean más pequeñas. Si apunto con esto a Susan, reducirá su tamaño hasta, más o menos, el metro ochenta. Ventajas: no absorbe el Quantonio y, por tanto, conserva la superfuerza.

-¿Pues a qué esperas?- preguntó Susan.

-Hay un problema.- respondió el doctor- Esto es experimental, es decir, no está testado. Si fracasa, lo siento en el alma, pero puede que Susan no viva para contar el fracaso.

-Doctor, ¡si no se arriesga no se gana!-exclamó Susan.

-¿Estás segura, Susi?- intervino Eslabón- ¡Aún estás a tiempo de hacer un testamento!

-¡Eslabón! ¡Me estás asustando hasta a mí!- exclamó el doctor Cucaracha.- Bueno, vamos allá.

El doctor apuntó a Susan con la pistola y, con los ojos cerrados, disparó. Cuando volvió a abrirlos, Susan ya estaba en su tamaño normal. El doctor suspiró aliviado y pensó: "Gracias a Dios que ha funcionado"

-¡Bravo, doctor! ¡Por fin uno de tus cacharros funciona!- exclamó Eslabón mientras aplaudía, sonriente.

El doctor le fulminó con una mirada asesina mientras se guardaba la pistola.

-Bien,- intervino Jonathan- ahora que estamos todos listos, será mejor que nos separemos por parejas. Así tenemos menos riesgos de que nos capturen a la vez. Susan irá con el doctor Cucaracha, BOB irá con el Eslabón Perdido y el general irá conmigo. Cada pareja tendrá una copia del plano de este edificio, de manera que nadie se pierda. ¿Tenéis walkies o algo por el estilo?

-Yo solo conservo el que tenía antes de que nos encerrasen.-respondió el doctor- El resto se perdió por el camino…

-Aunque debemos tener en cuenta de que uno se lo comió BOB- añadió Susan.

-¡Qué!- replicó BOB- ¡Tenía hambre!

-Bueno, -dijo Jonathan- de todas formas yo traje tres más por si acaso. Así estaremos en contacto y podremos pedir ayuda si surge algún problema. Nos vemos delante de la puerta de la sala común. ¿Alguna pregunta?

-Yo tengo una-respondió Eslabón- ¿cómo es que conoces este sitio tan bien?

-Tengo una memoria fotográfica increíble que me ha ayudado a memorizar todos los pasillos, todas las puertas y turnos de los guardias en todo lo que llevo aquí, que no ha sido mucho tiempo. Bien, si no hay más preguntas, empezaremos. Solo os deseo suerte.


	15. XIV: Encuentro indeseado

**XIV: Encuentro indeseado**

BOB y Eslabón caminaban por uno de los numerosos pasillos que tenía el edificio. Eslabón estaba pensando, con tristeza y nostalgia, en lo que le había pasado a Mariposaurio, recibiendo palos que la cruda realidad le propinaba cada vez que recordaba los buenos momentos que había vivido los cincuenta años que estuvo encerrado. Aquella gigantesca mariposa a quien conoció cuando era una simple larva era como su hermano pequeño (no literalmente). Se prometió protegerlo con su vida si era necesario. Y aquel día había fallado a su amigo del alma.

-¿Te pasa algo?- preguntó BOB, sacando a Eslabón de sus pensamientos.

-¿Qué? No, no pasa nada, solo estaba pensando.

-Bueno, me alegro de que estés bien- respondió BOB, sonriendo.

"Bueno, BOB no tiene cerebro, pero tiene un gran corazón, simbólicamente hablando"- pensó el monstruo.

Ambos monstruos llegaron a una puerta que se abrió automáticamente y entraron en una sala completamente vacía. A un lado de esta había otra puerta que tenía a su derecha un teclado numérico y, encima de este, estaba grabado: "G-7".

-Genial, una puerta con un código. ¡Qué original!- dijo, Eslabón, irónicamente.

El monstruo cogió el walkie y dijo:

-Houston, tenemos un problema.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Jonathan al otro lado.

-Tenemos una puerta delante que se abre con un código.

-¿Qué puerta es?

-Creo que la G-7. Por favor, dime que sabes el código.

-Déjame pensar… Siento decirte que, por casualidad, te has encontrado con la única puerta que tiene un código que no recuerdo. Lo siento mucho.

-No pasa nada, Johnny, ya nos las arreglaremos. Cambio y corto.

Según terminó de hablar, algo le dio un latigazo en la mano y soltó el walkie.

-¡Ay, pero qué…!

Se dio la vuelta y vio a Clark, el cómplice de Dennis, quien sostenía en la mano un látigo mientras sonreía maliciosamente.

-Tú- murmuró Eslabón entre dientes y mirando con odio al hombre.

-¡Sí, yo! ¿Es que te alegras de verme?

-No precisamente.

-Ya me lo imaginaba. Te voy a contar por qué estoy aquí. Si me mandan a hacer un trabajo, no lo dejo a medias. Por tanto, si me mandan a matar a dos personas, no dejo a una de ellas con vida. ¿Te suena eso de algo?

El monstruo apretó los puños de rabia mientras recordaba cómo el hombre que tenía delante había acabado con su amigo delante de sus ojos.

-Da igual, no hace falta que contestes. Tu cara ya lo hace por ti. Pero dejemos de hablar y acabemos esto de una vez.- dijo Clark mientras sacaba un machete de su cinturón.

-Esto se pone feo- murmuró Eslabón.- ¡Échame una mano, BOB! ¿BOB?

Se dio la vuelta y vio que BOB estaba como hipnotizado por las lucecitas del teclado con números. Entonces Eslabón dijo, frustrado:

-Lo que me faltaba. Ahora estoy yo solo contra este… ¿Pero dónde se ha metido?

Clark había desaparecido. "Es igual que una araña", pensó el monstruo, "cuando apartas la mirada de ella, desaparece delante de tus narices"

Entonces notó que alguien le agarraba por detrás y le ponía algo afilado en el cuello, mientras escuchaba la voz de Clark diciéndole:

-Ya eres mío. ¿Quieres pronunciar algunas palabras antes de convertir tu cabeza en mi trofeo?

-Solo te digo que vigiles tu espalda.

Clark dio un respingo, algo que el monstruo aprovechó para coger el brazo que empuñaba el machete y tirar de él elevando a Clark por encima de su hombro, haciendo que el hombre cayese de espaldas en el suelo. Por suerte dejó caer el machete que Eslabón pudo apartar con el pie, lejos del alcance de Clark, mientras decía con burla:

-Como buen cazador que dices ser, deberías saber que tu presa también puede defenderse.

-Te arrepentirás de esto- murmuró Clark con rabia mientras cogía sus dos látigos y los chasqueaba en el suelo.

"Esto se pone interesante", pensó el monstruo antes de que Clark dirigiese los látigos a sus muñecas y empezase a tirar.

-Debiste pensártelo dos veces antes de hacer eso- dijo Eslabón antes de agarrar los látigos- Enfrentarse a mí es como enfrentarse a dos gorilas a la vez.

Tiró de los látigos con tanta fuerza que Clark salió volando directo al monstruo, quien le dio un puñetazo tan fuerte en la cara que volvió a salir disparado hacia atrás. El monstruo se deshizo de los látigos y los hizo a un lado antes de acercarse al hombre, agarrarlo por la ropa y elevarlo a la altura de sus ojos para luego decirle muy enfadado:

-Solo te lo digo una vez. ¡Dime el código de esa puerta o destrozaré tanto tu cara que ni tú mismo te vas a reconocer en el espejo!

El pobre hombre no pudo hablar porque se desmayó en ese mismo instante.

-¡Lo que nos faltaba! Ahora se nos durmió el tío este.- dijo el monstruo mientras soltaba a Clark junto con un suspiro de frustración.- Supongo que habrá que dar un rodeo…

No pudo continuar porque escuchó un sonido metálico que provenía de la puerta, y vio a BOB junto a ella, ya abierta.

-¡BOB! ¿Cómo has abierto la puerta?

-No sé, me dio por apretar estos botoncitos que brillan y se abrió la puerta.

-Da igual, lo importante es que la puerta está abierta y podemos seguir.


End file.
